<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akechi Commits a Thought Crime by nonspecifics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099353">Akechi Commits a Thought Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics'>nonspecifics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"I'm so fucked up", Akechi staring at his hand, F/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi thinks about local fivehead, Haru Okumura, and has some concerning thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Might just be a drabble, but I might keep going and see what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you read the tags, read this whole fanficiton, then decide to leave me a comment saying you are disgusted by it, homie, you have some issues you need to work out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akechi was having some concerning impulses. This went beyond revenge or murder- no, this was something else entirely. The newest member of the Phantom Thieves (before himself of course) was still coming to grips with the passing of her father. The poor thing barely knew any of the members; it seemed as though everyone had formed their friendships and bonds before she arrived, and a quiet girl such as her would struggle to socialize. Despite all of this, Akechi still found himself fantasizing over making her feel even worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lay in his bed, his coat draped over a chair and his shirt hastily unbuttoned. He felt out of sorts, far too hot and his mind a flurry with dark thoughts. Haru being grabbed from behind when she’s by herself. Restraining her arms, sliding a hand up her leg and under her skirt, listening to her pitiful whimpers and cries as she tries to get away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi gave a cursory glance around his room, being around shadows so often made him paranoid. His hand crept down and undid his pants, grasping his semi-hard manhood. This was so shameful, but his mind was such a storm of those thoughts, he needed to work them out of his system. The other day he had been sitting beside Haru during a meeting, and she had spoken with him. It was nothing but small-talk, however he found her fragile nature endearing, and even after </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing her father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he found a warped desire welling up in of himself, the desire to assault her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began stroking himself, groaning in a mix of shame and pleasure as he thought of her, completely helpless as he groped her. How she would try to keep herself quiet, more concerned about drawing attention than about getting free from his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akechi-kun,” she would whimper as he presses his growing erection against her backside, “w-what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would push her against the wall roughly, her cry of pain only being amplified as he ripped her panties off, tearing the fragile lace. She would surely shop at pretentious, expensive lingerie stores, which would make it all the more fun to destroy. He would lift her shirt up over her breasts, revealing her large rack, which Akechi would waste no time abusing. His hands would slide under her bra and squeeze her flesh hard, pinching and pulling at her nipples until she moaned. His hands would slowly move down, before roughly shoving two gloved fingers into her heat, making her say his name once again as tears began to roll down her cheeks. The Vigil of Justice would toy with her womanhood for only a moment before pulling out, deeming his wet glove proof enough that she was ready to be penetrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi squirmed and writhed on his bed as he drug his hand up his length. It felt so good, so disturbed and wrong, but the thought of taking this girl who he had already taken everything from, it made him so aroused. He would force his cock into her wet entrance, causing her to give up her silence, and scream out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His expression would a cruel smile as he leaned forward and bit the side of her neck, pulling away to moan in her ear as he gradually moved in and out of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Does it feel good Haru?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He would hiss into her ear as she sobbed and pleaded for him to stop. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to feel good or not. The raw shame of feeling pleasure from a situation like this was almost more delectable. All it took though was a few good thrust for those shameful moans to start rearing their heads. She was so easily to stimulate that it wasn’t long before her walls clenched around him and- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah-aaah!” Akechi tossed his head back in ecstasy as he shot hot ropes of cum all over his chest, staining his school shirt and leaving him a weak panting mess… He was exhausted, physically and mentally. Even in the darkest depths of his mind such a fantasy was pushing his limits on what he was okay with. Yes he killed people, but to hurt them in such a way, such a cruel fantasy of an innocent girl… However he couldn’t deny how tantalizing the thought was, just to hurt her, be rough with her, stop just moments before breaking that fragile girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shame filling his heart, he merely sighed and wiped up his seed with a handkerchief. He would need to wash his uniform anyhow… It would be uncomfortable to face Haru later, but he was good at hiding his feelings, however he might start speaking to her. Getting to know her would be the least he could do if he was going to harbour such dark fantasies about her. Interacting with her might deter such thoughts, although it could also encourage them. Hopefully it would calm him, for her sake. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akechi gets to Second Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TWO jerk-off session in ONE chapter :OOOOOO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't working. Akechi had been speaking to Haru Okumura for well over two weeks now, and they had hit it off better than he could have ever expected. This didn't lessen his desires, however, the only difference now was that he also craved the polar opposite. Part of his mind desperately wanted to hold her down and have his way with her while she cried, and the other wanted intimate, loving sex. Akechi flopped down onto his bed and undid his belt and fly once more. This was becoming so regular it was infuriating. The Detective Prince with a masturbation habit? Humiliating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless he started dragging his hand up and down the shaft, fighting internally with which fantasy to pick. He initially opted for the softer fantasy. Stripping her and laying her down in her large bed, running his hands over her body, groping her large chest- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi shuddered and squeezed his length to stave off an early orgasm. It wasn't like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to last long, he simply enjoyed the challenge. Precum was starting to ooze out of his tip, helping lubricate his hand and rub faster. This segwayed him into the second half of his fantasy: penetration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru would scream and whine in pleasure as he fucked her, careful at first to make sure it didn't hurt… Then they noticed the door was still cracked open, and the help staff was still walking to and fro down the corridor. Haru would gasp and beg him to stop to avoid them getting caught, but he wouldn't listen, and be would keep pounding, harder and harder, slamming her sweet spot and making them both cry out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru would cry in protest as a maid approached the room, but he would continue to fuck her so hard that she would cum just as the maid peeked inside. And seeing the look of abject horror that she would wear on her face as the maid watched her get pumped full of his cum- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi curled his toes and bucked his hips up as he shot his cum into the air, and sadly not into Haru's ass. He tried to catch his breath for awhile before lazily trying to clean himself up. He had such messy orgasms… he really needed to just remember to use tissues to catch it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed even his nicer fantasies were destined to take a mean turn, which spelled ill for Haru, particularly as Akechi found himself dating her shortly afterward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what Haru saw in him frankly. As much as he enjoyed her company, he almost felt as though he was cheating her of a better relationship. He wore his facade boldly, only letting parts of his true nature show as they spoke to each other, and for some reason Haru seemed to like that part of him the most. It concerned him how often he found her haunting his thoughts. Her caring and kind nature permeated the myriad of reasons she had to hate him (even if she didn't know all of them yet), her proper nature in public juxtaposed to her bloodlust in the Metaverse, and her overall cuteness. It all added up into a perfect storm of plan-sabotaging emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they went on dates it would usually be at a small cafe where they could indulge in sweets and coffee, getting a variety so they could sample a bit of everything. Akechi would try to act professional on the off chance that someone spotted him. It was no secret that young celebrities and idols would face backlash from fans if they ever entered a relationship. However, Haru paid no mind to this, and would still lean across the table to feed him or wipe his mouth, not a care in the world. It made his heart pound like nothing else had before. He felt as though nothing could ever top even their simple dates, at least not until she started inviting him over to her estate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By all definitions, it was a mansion, just like he had imagined. Likewise the house was a bustle with maids and butlers which waited on their every need. They would drink tea and sit in the garden, enjoying each other's company from a safe distance. She was still promised to Sugimura sadly, and if her wait staff caught wind of her having a secret relationship, word would surely spread. At around three o' clock however, the staff would clear out, leaving the house to just the two of them. Things would become a lot more touchy feely from here. It started with hand-holding, then cuddling, then some gentle kissing, and after a few visits like this Haru took him by the hand and led him to her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi had no idea how to react; for once the ace detective was stumped. Haru giggled at his reaction and motioned for him to sit on the bed with her. He wasn't expecting sex, although it was on the list of possibilities for the current situation, however he was expecting things to hear up to some degree. As they kissed and held each other, Haru slowly moved Akechi's hand onto her breast, giving him a moment to realize what this meant before allowing him to grope and squeeze her as he pleased. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was so improper and wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Instead he sat there, fixated on the softness of her breasts like a horny teenage boy, which he supposed was close enough to the truth. To his own embarrassment, the front of his pants got increasingly tight, and Haru took notice as well. She looked like she wanted to touch it, but hesitated the same way you would if you tried to pet a feral dog. Apparently she wasn't ready for that yet, which was fine, but those thoughts crossed his mind again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take her. Right here, right now. What would she do? There's no one here to help her. Just force it into her and tell her she teased you too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I should get going…" Akechi suddenly pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed and looking around nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" Haru asked, concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, just… I had some homework I just remembered I needed to finish," he set his hands in his lap in a feeble attempt to hide his boner. "I'll see you tomorrow!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that Akechi was gone, and Haru was left on her bed wondering what went wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I make things weird?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was enjoying herself and he seemed to be as well. Perhaps his excuse was genuine… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi slammed his door shut and practically ripped off his tie and shirt, only laying in bed for a second before whipping it out. He gripped the sheets as he began to harshly jerk himself off, grunting and growling as he envisioned what he was so close to doing. Pushing her down, pulling off her clothes, and fucking her when no one could hear her cries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-haru, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Akechi groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet his hand, fantasizing about the way he would slam into her, only caring about how she felt when he would ask her how much it hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed his head back, thinking of the soft feeling of her tits, and how much he wanted to squeeze them like stress balls with no consideration. He could also feel how her nipples got hard from his touch, and a part of him wanted to bite and pull on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a few more seconds before his rape fantasy was cut off once again, the thought of Haru crying his name in pain sending him over the edge. This time he rolled over and splattered his seed onto the floor. Not a huge improvement, but at least it wasn't on his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guh…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This truly was an issue. The somewhat decent part of his brain wanted to take his time with her and give her a loving, intimate experience, and the twisted part of his brain craved only this harsh, painful sex. If he didn't get it out of his system soon he feared what could happen to Haru. Maybe if she took his leaving as a sign of discomfort she wouldn't press the matter again. However Haru wasn't dumb, she read his body like a book, and when offered the same thing again he wouldn't say no, eager to explore her body once more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Akechi hits you up on f-list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akechi made it to 4th base despite only going to the batting cages</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day the couple found themselves in mementos, standing silently beside each other. The awkward tension from Akechi’s sudden leave was still present. They still held hands in secret, but it wasn’t the same. After a certain point he couldn’t bear it any more and pulled her aside to whisper to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru, can I speak to you later?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded with no hesitation, a certain look in her eyes making him feel… strange. Something about her gaze seemed almost threatening? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, he met her after the group left mementos, waiting until the others had left so they could have privacy. He did not wish for Haru's reputation to be destroyed after his betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haru, about yesterday, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, I-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to apologise, I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, about that… I just felt myself getting overwhelmed honestly." At least it wasn't completely a lie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand… next time I'll just have to go slower," she said with a certain degree of mischief, her hands trailing down his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God what had gotten into her? It was as if </span>
  <b>she </b>
  <span>knew the time crunch they were on! Regardless, he could feel the mood shift, and leaned down to kiss her. She was the only person who could make him act like this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so animalistic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His primal desires bubbled to the surface when he was around her, kissing and touching and affection and sex, things he couldn't have given two shits about a mere month ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru returned the kiss, holding his hands tightly and standing on her tippy-toes to reach him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was so cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ugh. He needed to contain himself. This love was over in a few weeks, he couldn't let himself get so attached (although that ship had already sailed) and he couldn't let himself lose control around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Goro, how would you feel about trying again? The servants have left for the night at my house, or your apartment, either is fine with me" Haru suddenly asked, once again shattering his plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only a few minutes later Akechi was back at the Okumura residence, climbing the stairs to Haru's bedroom. He felt so enslaved by his emotions and needs, but he felt like he </span>
  <b>couldn't</b>
  <span> say no, who the hell would be able to turn down a girl like her?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The touching began again as usual with Akechi gently groping her while they kissed, but this time Akechi didn't back out when it got too heated. Haru had an almost motherly nature to her that made him feel like it was safe to keep going, and like she was being patient with him and not the other way around, and it turned him on in a very strange way. He leaned her back against the bed and slid a hand up her thigh and under her skirt. The way she was looking up at his with so much desperation, it woke up that desire in him again. The fires of intimacy and violence raged against each other once again, and slowly but surely, the more aggressive tendencies were winning. His motions became much more forceful, pulling up her dress and squeezing her thighs. Haru didn't seem too bothered and let him continue, even going so far as to start stripping the rest of the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this really happening?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Good. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It will destroy any chance I had at ballsing up for this betrayal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Who cares? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll only attach myself to a doomed relationship. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Then take what you want, now. No one can stop you. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he could shake his head clear of these thoughts, she was fully undressed underneath him, and might he say, she was gorgeous. Large, soft breasts flopping onto either side of her chest. A few small fat rolls around her tummy, which he found extremely cute. Lastly, wide hips and thick thighs that he couldn't wait even another second to grab like handles while he pounded her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hastily pulled out his wallet and procured his emergency condom, rucking down his pants and sliding it onto his firm length. He was beyond ready. The only question left was "</span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <b>she</b>
  <em>
    <span> ready?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" but he honestly didn't give a fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one last glance down at Haru’s desperate, flushed expression, he thrust into her. One tiny part of him was still narrowly clinging onto his restraint and he tried not to tear her open. It felt so good and warm though, and her walls gripped him so tightly… it was going to be a struggle not to burst immediately, let alone control his pace. He glanced down at her expression, gauging her pain, and to his shock there didn’t seem to be any. </span>
  <b>Well fine then, he didn’t need to wait up for her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru gasped and moaned as Akechi began thrusting in and out of her. The way he groped her and gripped her became more aggressive the longer they went on. His grunts were animalistic, panting and gritting his teeth as he narrowly held back from pounding her raw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goro,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Haru moaned, arching her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good, but it was all still too domestic! He needed something to sate that part of him! His hands suddenly moved from her supple hips to her arms, grabbing them by the wrist and pinning them above her head. There, now he at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he was holding her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro!” Haru gasped, surprised by his sudden shift as he allowed himself to dominate her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pace increased and became erratic, it wouldn’t be long before he finished, but for the last little bit he wanted to pound her hard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>making her moan and squirm and feel ashamed of herself as she came and- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aa-aaah!” Haru!” Akechi groaned, forcing himself in as far as he could while he pumped the condom full. His demeanor shifting right back to submissive as his grip loosened and his body quaked. Haru came only moments later, overstimulating his cock as her walls milked him even further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Akechi came down, he realized he might have allowed himself to get a bit too out of control there, and his conscience swiftly kicked back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Haru, are you alright?” He gently cupped her cheek, searching her face for any signs of discomfort. However he didn’t see anything of the such, she only looked like she was deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine… I simply didn't realize you would be interested in non-consensual roleplay,” she stated matter-of-factly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think I didn’t notice the way you held me, or your rough pace, or the dirty words you were muttering?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, he didn’t even notice he was talking to himself, the ‘thinking out loud’, TV detective traits were really starting to bite him in the ass. He had no idea how to react, she had completely blindsided him with her observation. Thank goodness she only saw it as a roleplay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru noted his perplexed and humiliated expression and continued. “It’s fine! I didn’t mind at all, it was rather attractive and felt really good despite some pain… I just want you to let me do something I want to do next time, okay? So that way it’s fair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well he certainly couldn’t say no, after he mimicked raping her during their first time. “Of course! I’m umm, sorry I uh-” he was interrupted with a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain, it’s okay, everyone likes something a bit strange, and I had fun!” Haru reassured him, running a finger through his silky soft hair and coaxing him to rest his head on her soft breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Thank you, Haru” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was too good for him, but he would indulge himself for just a bit longer… He truly had to be cursed with such a sweet lover? He had no idea how he was going to go through with things after… </span>
  <b>this</b>
  <span>, but he would think about all of that later, now he simply wanted to rest… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi awoke at some odd hour of the morning, a few hours before she would be waking up for school and her staff would arrive. He hadn’t meant to sleep this late. It was best if he left now to avoid causing any drama. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself away from the warm body of his girlfriend and got out of bed, dressing himself and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before trying his best to sneak out of the massive, echoey house. Once he was at school he sent her a quick text apologizing for leaving so suddenly, he probably could have sent it earlier, but Haru’s house wasn’t exactly close to his school. Shortly after, she responded saying that she missed his warmth when she woke up, and it made his heart flutter. He still had no idea how he could find it in him to throw away the relationship they had built up, especially as he mentally planned their next rendezvous. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this took a slightly milder turn in some regards, but this is still pretty early on and we'll see where it goes, and I might write some spinoffs of just more hardcore fics later on if this isn't doin' it for ya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>